


From Liz

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Category: Original Work
Genre: For da BoaziiBaee, Gen, It's me!, Lizzie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: Diss is mah username, u can read my works but be prepared for da cringe XD





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaoziiBaee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaoziiBaee/gifts).



INFIRES MAN!

Jimin, you got no jams.

My hearteu

Eww, dirty water in my faceu,

Swag

TWO WORDS AMBER, MIN YOONGI + GENIUS!

I want to marrymond you.  
(We want to marry you to V, you little shit.)

(Insert Jin's handsom face and cooking skills)

(Insert Taehyung's boxy grin or blank face, smh he is so adorable either way.)

(Insert Namjoon's dimples or dance talent.)

(Insert ALL OF THE GOLDEN MAKNAE.)

(Insert Jimin's crecent eye smiles bc fuck.)

(Insert Yoongi's gummy grin and pillow.)

(Insert SUNSHINE ANGEL HOSEOK!!!)

(Insert Jackson Scaredy-cat Wang for no reason!)

 

Yo.


End file.
